Fira (ability)
.]] Fira , also known as Fire2, Fire 2, or Fire II, is the level two Fire-elemental spell in most games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Before the release of Final Fantasy VIII, it was translated as Fire 2. In the remakes of the older games, this is updated. Fira is called Piro+ (Fire+) in Spanish, Ingnira (from the Latin Ignis, "fire", and the suffix -ra) in Italian, Feura (first syllable of German word 'Feuer' and the suffix -ra) in German, Brasier+ (Fire+) in French, and Огонь-2 (ogon-dva) in Russian. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Fira, also known as FIR2 in the NES release and Fire2 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 3 Black Magic spell that can be bought in Elfheim and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. The spell may also be used by Rubicante, Rakshasa, Vampire Lord, Horned Devil, Astos, Lich, Marilith, and Tiamat. In the NES and Origins releases the spell inflicts between 30 and 120 Fire damage to all enemies and can be bought for 1,500 gil. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases the spell inflicts moderate Fire damage depending on the caster's Intelligence and costs 1,000 gil to buy and 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Fira is a level 3 Black Magic spell with a base power of 55 that can be bought for 1,500 gil at Village of the Ancients, Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village and Falgabard. It can also be cast through the Bomb Fragment item, and one can be found in the Vikings' Cove. The enemies Vulcan, Magician, Sorcerer, Hellgaroo Mage, Flyer Mage, Giant Rat, Gutsco, Hein, Goldor, and Kraken can use this spell against the party. Final Fantasy IV Fira is a Black Magic spell learned by Palom at level 12. Rydia learns it upon joining the party for the second time, and Tellah learns it upon completing Mount Ordeals. Fusoya can also use it. It has a casting time of 3, cost 15 MP, and has a spell power of 64 in the 2D versions, and spell power of 50 in the 3D versions. Fira can be cast by Zeromus EG, Rubicante, Lunar Ifrit, Golbez, Dark Elf, Mindy, and Ifrit. It can also be used by using Flame Lance as an item. On the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 2 and the spell was renamed to Fire 2. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Fira returns as a Black Magic spell in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The imposter Rydia along with Palom and Rydia already known the spell. It deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to one enemy or minor damage to all enemies at the cost of 15 MP. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fira is a Black Magic spell that can be cast by several party members throughout the game. It costs 15 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V It is a level 3 Black Magic spell and uses 10 MP. It can be purchased for 600 gil at Karnak and Crescent. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Fira can be cast by Executor, Carbuncle, Flaremancer, Ifrit, Ra Mage, Liquid Flame, Omniscient, and Reflect Mage. Final Fantasy VI Fira is an Attack spell that costs 20 MP to cast, and is learned from the espers, Ifrit at a x5 rate, Maduin at a x3 rate, and from the equipment Flame Shield at a x5 rate. Flame Rod has Fira as an Added Ability. Terra Branford learns it naturally at level 22. It has a power of 60, hit rate of 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. Fira can be cast by a myriad of enemies including Flame Eater, Curlax, and the earliest being Veil Dancer. Final Fantasy VII It can be learned by equipping a Fire Magic Materia with at least 2,000 AP. It uses 22 MP and has a base spell power equal to 1.25x the base magic damage. Fire 2 can be used by the enemies Scrutin Eye, Jersey, Killbin, Poodler Sample, and Manhole, and the bosses Rude and Soul Fire. Manhole will only use the spell if it is Manhole C, while Jersey will only use the spell if it has shifted its scales. Rude only uses the spell during the Sunken Gelnika battle, and never on Tifa. The 1996 demo release gave Barret access to this spell for a cost of just 8 MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Fira is an elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Red *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Fira is a Magic Materia that shoots two fireballs that seek out targets and explode, hitting each target twice. An alternate version of Fira, Dark Fira, also fires two fireballs and inflicts Poison and Silence. Fire costs 14 MP to cast, and Dark Fira costs 20 MP. Final Fantasy VIII Fira inflicts moderate Fire-elemental damage to one opponent. It is a common spell that can be drawn from many enemies whose level is between 20 and 29. Casting Fira in battle increases compatibility with Ifrit by 2, but lowers compatibility with Shiva by 1 and with Eden by 0.2. When Magic Booster is used in the 2013 PC re-release, the player's inventory gains 100 Fira spells, among other basic spells. Level 20-100: Bite Bug, Bomb | draw points = None | Refine = F Mag-RF: Magic Stone x1 - Fira x5, Bomb Fragment x1 - Fira x20 Mid Mag-RF: Fire x5 - Fira x1 | HP = +2 | Str = +0.15 | Vit = +0.08 | Mag = +0.15 | Spr = +0.08 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.16 | Luk = +0.12 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +0.8% | Elem-Def = Fire: +0.8% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic spell Fira from a Flame Staff, a Power Belt, or a Topaz. It costs 12 MP to cast, requires 50 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 29. It can be reflected and works with Return Magic. Several enemies can cast this spell, the earliest being Black Waltz 2. Final Fantasy X Fira can be learned from Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid, and costs 8 MP. Fira can be cast by several enemies including Bomb, Spirit, and Grothia, the earliest being used by Seymour. A multi-cast version called '''Multi-Fira' is used by Seymour and Seymour Natus, and will target two allies. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Fira is a Black Magic spell learned by a Black Mage for 40 AP that costs 12 MP to cast. Fira can also be used via Yuna's Festivalist dressphere ability Fire Sandals, by equipping the NulBlaze Ring accessory, or by passing through the green and red gates on the Heart of Flame Garment Grid. Many enemies can cast this spell as well. Final Fantasy XI Fira is a spell available to level 40 Geomancers. The spell inflicts Fire-elemental damage in an area centered around the caster. The spell can only be purchased from Ledericus in Western Adoulin for 34,000 gil. Final Fantasy XII Fira can be purchased in Rabanastre, Nalbina, Eruyt Village, and Mt Bur-Omisace, though in the first three locations it only appears in the shops unless enough of the story has been completed. Once completing the Henne Mines it will be available in Eruyt Village. Its license, Black Magick 3, costs 35 LP. It initially costs 18 MP. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version Fira is a Black Magick 5 license and costs 40 LP and initially takes 16 MP to cast. It can be used by the Black Mage, Red Battlemage and Uhlan and can be bought in Jahara. ''Final Fantasy XIII Fira is the second stage Fire-elemental spell for Ravagers. It can be learned by Lightning, Vanille, Sazh, Hope, and Fang. It uses up two slots of an ATB gauge and is an Area of Effect spell. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fira is the same as it was in ''Final Fantasy XIII. Serah learns it at Ravager level 16. Monsters that learn it are: Albino Lobo (level 48), Apotamkin (15), Bomb (1), Ceratoraptor (62), Debris (27), Flanbanero (24), Garchimacera (19), Grand Behemoth (19), Koboldroid Yang (5), Munchkin Maestro (19), Notsugo (20), Pink Lily (20), Tabasco Toad (34), and Vespid (42). It can be infused into other Ravager monsters, the best sources being Bomb. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Fira is a locked ability in Midnight Mauve and Urban Outlaw garbs. It is also dropped by certain enemies and found in treasures. It deals fire-elemental damage to a target in a range. It can also be used by Angel of Valhalla when he is fully healed. Reavers use Fira against the player. [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|Legacy ''Final Fantasy XIV]] ''Final Fantasy XIV Fire II appears in ''Final Fantasy XIV as a Thaumaturge ability available at level 18. The ability deals fire-elemental damage to the target and nearby enemies with the potency of 100. When the spell is cast, it grants the Astral Fire effect for 10 seconds and removes Umbral Ice. The damage inflicted by the spell varies on amount of Astral Fire stacks the user currently has. In the Japanese version of the game, Fire II is called Fira. ''A King's Tale: Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics Fira can be learned by the Black Mage job for 200 JP. It costs 12 MP, and its speed is 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance It can be learned by the Black Mage by equipping a Firewheel Rod, and requires 200 AP to master. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and has a range of 4 with a vertical reach of 2. It is stealable through the ability '''Steal: Ability', and is also susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Fira is a spell learned by the Black Mage and Seer classes, costing 14 MP to cast, requiring 250 AP to master, and having a range of 4. Seers learn it through the Mage Manual, while Black Mages learn it through the Firewheel Rod. It is also used by the Grenade and Red Marshmallow enemies. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Fira can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. One must combine two Fire Magicites to cast this. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Fira can only be cast by piling two Fire spells. If the target rings are perfectly lined up, it will cast Fira +1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Fira is the level 10 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Fire damage to two enemies, can be used twice per battle, can be used up to five times a day, and requires two turns to cast. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Fira is cast by stacking two Fire target rings. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Final Fantasy Legend III Called Fire2 in the game, this Black Magic spell deals Fire elemental damage to one enemy or all enemies in the same group. It cost 24 MP to use, and it can be bought for 5500 GP in Floatland Town (Floatland), Darius (Pureland) and Knaya (Pureland). Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Fira is a moderate level Black Magic spell. It costs 3 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 12. The spell can only be used if the Fira Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 1,500 gil in Guera and Urbeth at night and in Spelvia. A variation called Strong Fira can be used when two Psyched Up characters cast Fira during the same turn. Bravely Default Fira is a level 3 Black Magic. It inflicts medium fire damage. Group-casting is allowed. Fira is also a level 3 Sword Magic. It adds a medium-power fire effect to weapon for 10 turns. It costs 15 MP. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends II Fira appears as a fire-elemental magic ability in ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō. There are three types of Fira spells available to players, with their overall potency and MP cost rising whenever the player's summon ranks up. Each version of Fira deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Fira is one of Cloud's Bravery attacks. It shoot a single fireball that travels quickly and slightly tracks the opponent, exploding on contact. Cloud learns the attack at level 8, and it requires 20 CP to equip and 90 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fira returns again as one of Cloud's bravery attacks, but costs 30 CP to equip and 80 AP to master. Cloud now learns it at level 18. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Fira is a Reactive ability that activates in Battle Music Sequences every time the player gets a Good or better rating on 34 Touch Triggers, and deals mid-power magic damage. Cecil, Rydia, Faris, Terra, Vivi, Shantotto, Ashe and Lightning can all learn Fira. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper ]] Fira is a Black Magic Ability with a Rarity of ☆☆. It deals fire magic damage to one target, it can initially be used two times and it can be honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Lesser Black Orb x5, Lesser Fire Orb x8 and 3000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Fira is a fire elemental skill that creates a cone of fire that hits all enemies. It is a mage ability granted by the Belias card, which can be purchased for three ability tickets from the Shop under abilities. It can also be granted by the card Grudge Shaman that can be found by defeating the fiend of the same name, but it will start as Lesser Fira until the card is augmented with two Fiery Gems. World of Final Fantasy Chocobo Racing Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Marilith's cards can use Fira. For the discard of another Marilith card and 1 Fire CP, Fira deals 5000 damage to a Forward of the player's choosing. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Fira, together with its tiers Fire and Firaga, appears in the Kingdom Hearts series as a magic spell. In most games, using the spell will cause a homing fireball to shoot out from the tip of the . In , the spell creates a barrier that cloaks and damages enemies that come into contact. Gallery FFI Fira PSX.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Fira GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Fira.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIII NES Fire 2 EA.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Fira.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Fire2.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Fira.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Fira.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Fira FFIV ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FFIV TAY Fira.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Fira.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FF4PSP Fira.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Fira-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Fira.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). Fire2FF6.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Fira.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Fire2.png|''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Fira.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Dark Fira.jpg|Dark Fira in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Fira.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Fira.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Fira.png|Final Fantasy X. Fira FFX-2.jpg|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Fira.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIII-2 Fira.png|Final Fantasy XIII-2. Fira-LR.jpg|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV ARR Fire II.png|Final Fantasy XIV. FFT Fire2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Fira.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Fira.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLIII Fire2.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFCC Fira.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. RoF Fira.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Fira.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. FF4HoL Fira.png|Fira in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FF4HoL Strong Fira.png|Strong Fira in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BD Fira.PNG|''Bravely Default. FFD Fira.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFLTnS Fira.png|Final Fantasy Legends II. DFF Cloud Fira.png|Fira used by Cloud in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFF2015 Terra Fira.png|Fira used by Terra in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFF2015 Terra Fira (Charged).png|Fira (charged) used by Terra in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). DFFOO Fira.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Fira Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Fira.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Arc I Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Refia V Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Fira SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Fira - Terra SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Fire2 - Cloud SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVII. FFAB Fira - Selphie SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVIII. FFAB Fira SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Fira - Terra SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Fire2 - Cloud SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVII. FFAB Fira - Selphie SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVIII. FFAB Fira - Edgar SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Fira - Quistis SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Fira - Vivi SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Fira - Lightning SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Fira - Edgar SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Fira - Quistis SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Fira - Vivi SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Fira - Lightning SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Fira - Sazh UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFXIII. FFAB Fira - Warrior of Light Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFI. FFAB Fira - Doga Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) (FFIII). FFAB Fira (VI) - Terra Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fira - Terra Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fira - Locke Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fire2 - Cloud Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVII. FFAB Fira - Selphie Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Fira - Seymour Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFX. FFAB Fira - Warrior of Light Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFI. FFAB Fira - Doga Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) (FFIII). FFAB Fira (VI) - Terra Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fira - Terra Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fira - Locke Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Fire2 - Cloud Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVII. FFAB Fira - Selphie Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Fira - Seymour Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Fira - Quistis Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Fira - Seymour Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Fira - Lightning Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Fira - Sazh Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Fira - Quistis Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Fira - Seymour Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Fira - Lightning Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Fira - Sazh Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFRK Fira Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Swiftcast Fira Icon.png|Swiftcast Fira icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Trance Fira Icon.png|Trance Fira icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Fira.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Swiftcast Fira.png|Swiftcast Fira in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Trance Fira.png|Trance Fira in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Fira.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Fira.png|World of Final Fantasy. KHII Fira.png|''Kingdom Hearts II. BBS Fira.png|''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep''. Etymology de:Feura pl:Fira (umiejętność) Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy V Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Attack Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Magic Materia Category:Final Fantasy VIII Offensive Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Elemental Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Black Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift High Magick Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Black Magic Category:Bravely Default Black Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities